


A Coffin for L

by Zara_Zara



Series: Lawlight Week 2020 [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, L and Light being weird, Light’s not Kira anymore, M/M, Post-Kira, established L/Yagami Light, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara
Summary: Two men stood in the sprawling lands of a large estate; a coffin of pure onyx lay between them.The night was slightly chilly and a full cold moon hung above him and L like a silent observer.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Lawlight Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	A Coffin for L

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt #4 for Lawlight week. Prompt was Forever/ tonight. 
> 
> I was inspired by a Hozier song called Like Real People Do...tho it’s nowhere in here I just thought I’d say that lol

Two men stood in the sprawling lands of a large estate; a coffin of pure onyx lay between them. The innards of the coffin were fitted with silver spider silk from Peru. The exterior of it was sleek and smooth as a bullet. 

The night was slightly chilly and a full cold moon hung above him and L like a silent observer. L glowed under its pearly eye like a striking ghost; all contrasting colors of black and white as if Light were seeing him through an old film. L stared at the coffin with an intense air of single-mindedness that Light only ever saw directed at himself or at one of L’s more demanding cases. The intensity of his stare was perhaps ruined somewhat by the thin veneer of glassiness that came from alcohol. 

For the first time in years, Light Yagami was nervous. His emotions were only heightened by the warm pool of alcohol that quieted his mind and made everything just a little bit brighter and duller at the same time. It felt like there were open wires dancing in his gut as he asked, “Do you like it?” 

L remained silent. Depthless dark eyes fixated on the coffin; his birthday gift. 

There were not many things Light regretted, but he started to feel like the coffin may just be making that list of regrets. He had met countless makers of coffins and caskets before he met one that felt matched the level of his expectations. He needed one that matched L, one that, upon first seeing it, would make him immediately think of his lover. When Light first saw the finished product he had gasped at its beauty. It was presented in a special showroom just for him, and he had never seen anything as perfect as it in all the art museums of the world. But, now being confronted with L’s silence and the open coffin in front of them, Light had doubts. Searchingly, Light asked, “L?”

He was ridiculously grateful when L said, “Is this the part where you kill me?” He finally turned that single-minded stare at Light in a way that never failed to unnerve the younger man even after all these years, “I must say, it’s original, but rather anti-climatic.” And if Light didn’t know him so well he would’ve been annoyed by what he just said, but he could read between the lines and find L’s special brand of wry and strange humor.

“No, this is the part where you go in,” Light frowned---he’s been told that he pouts but Light knows he doesn’t pout and that L’s a liar, “I went through a lot of trouble to get you that thing.”

“Oh, I’m well aware,” L hid a smile behind his thumb, “Part of the appeal of asking you to get me this was seeing how you would do it,” his eyes widened and gleamed behind his dark bangs, “Tell me, were you able to?”

Light raised a brow, “I’m surprised, Watari didn’t tell you?”

“He did,” L nodded far more excessively than was warranted and Light felt nauseous just looking at him, “More like warned me. I half-thought that he was seconds away from flying over here with a machete bearing your name on it,” L’s smile grew and as it did his words became noticeably more slurred, “I’m curious, how did you convince him that you weren’t up to anything nefarious?”

Light grimaced, “I don’t really want to talk about it.” And at his expression, L finally laughed and his flushed cheeks deepened with it. Light rolled his eyes, L likely knew _exactly_ how much trouble he went through to acquire the coffin and just wanted to tease the details out of him like the sadistic bastard he was. Getting the blasted thing had been a massive pain in the ass---and not the pleasurable sort, “Are you going to go in the coffin or not? I’m starting to feel that it was a huge waste of effort on my part.”

“Impatient, are we?” L swayed in place and then stumbled over to the coffin, “And here I thought I was the birthday boy,” His silly grin flashed silver in the moonlight and he stared down into the depths of the coffin looking at it as if it were a rather luxurious bed. He took one ginger step inside and then looked at Light, “Are you going to sing happy birthday to me, Light? I don’t think you did while we were having cake.”

“You had many cakes today,” Light flatly said, “I wasn’t going to sing that song each and every time we cut into one.”

“That’s too bad, you have a lovely voice, Light,” L crouched into the coffin like a frog and then overbalanced and rolled onto his back with his feet sticking in the air like a dead bug. He blinked up at Light and then reached his hands out to him and made little grabby-motions, “Join me, dearest.” When Light didn’t move L patted the space beside him as if to further emphasize his request. 

Light rested one hand on the open lid as he looked down at L, “This is far more absurd than I had thought it would be.”

L crossed his arms, “I’m not absurd; you are,” L’s long legs fell and he stretched them all the way to the end of the coffin. Light noted that L looked very comfortable, “You look seconds from falling asleep.”

L rubbed his eyes and gave him a crooked smile, “You chose well, Light. This is actually better than our bed,” his eyes flickered up to the lid, “Why don’t you close it for a minute?”

Light hesitated, that seemed like a long time, “A minute, exactly?”

L nodded, and after a brief couple of seconds, Light slowly shut the lid. 

The minute passed far too slowly. Within the seconds that crawled by the night was far too cold and vast, and Light felt acutely alone. The jet coffin gleamed charcoal; it didn’t turn silver in the moonlight and retained it’s dark color. Beneath the lid laid L, and Light felt something clench his heart as his mind whispered terrible things like they weren’t just pretending and that L was actually dead. He feared the possibility that he would be the only one returning to the manor and that when he opened the lid there would be no one inside it. When the minute finally passed, Light heaved the lid open and exhaled in relief to see all of his worries were baseless as he logically knew them to be. 

L had his thumb to his mouth and he smiled when he saw Light, “Hullo, Light.”

Light didn’t respond because his brain was moving slower than usual and he was caught up with how L looked. The man blinked up at Light almost serenely, his eyes bright with intelligence and life. Light briefly wondered what they’d look like glassy eyed and dead but he banished those thoughts to a cage far beneath the sea of his consciousness. The silver lining of the coffin flattered him, and Light told him as much, “You look beautiful,” he said. L just kept his silence and stared at him patiently; waiting. Light sat at the edge of the coffin, bent down to brush a few strands of his hair from his eyes and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. He heard L softly gasp at that and as Light started to straighten up again L’s hands caught him by the shirt and pulled him down into the coffin with him. They both grunted in pain at their awkward collision and Light’s shins throbbed in pain from hitting the edge of the coffin. L murmured apologies as Light adjusted himself more fully in the coffin.

While having the coffin made, Light had requested for it to be large enough to fit the both of them, and even if it were made with the intention for two full grown adults to fit inside, it was still rather cramped. Once Light had laid down and barely registered the fact that he was laying in a coffin, L had wiggled himself onto his side and clamped onto him: flinging one leg over Light’s and one arm over his chest to hold him. The night was chilly but they were both warm bodies in an open coffin. 

They lingered in a comfortable silence, meditative in nature. Light felt as if all of his senses were charged, and they were pinpointed on L’s soft breaths on his ear and the circular loops and lines of words that he traced on his chest, possessing him over and over again, as is their way. Light stared up at the night sky. Not a man prone to appreciating nature, he had to admit that the stars held a certain charm that night. L whispered in Light’s ear, “I don’t think I like being dead.”

“I don’t think I like it either.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked! I love reading them. X)
> 
> Come find me at Tumblr @lightsredapple  
> X)


End file.
